


I love you's

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John consoles Harold, with gentle kisses and kind words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you's

“Harold, just let me hold you.” Reese groaned, wrapping his arms around their exceedingly naked bodies and holding the already embarrassed man closer to his chest. “You shouldn’t be ashamed,” He whispered, kissing the back of Harold’s scared neck. “I understand, and I’ll wait… as long as it takes Harold, I’ll wait for you…”

The older man feels emotion crawling up his throat, raw and powerful, and it almost makes him want to cry right there. Reese was so caring, gentle; open… it was definitely something Finch had not expected. It was almost shameful, the way he’d closed up the moment the clothes hit the ground. But John would wait, he didn’t push the man, simply laid them both onto the bed and kissed away the fear Finch had bubbling up in him.

“You’re gorgeous,” The operative whispered around the shell of Finch’s ear, smiling softly. His fingers drummed around the geniuses thick and hairy belly and whispered ‘ _I love you’s’_ with every breezy touch. Harold carefully turned around, faced John nose to nose and cupped his cheek – feeling every prickle of the 5’oclock shadow.

“Thank you,” Was all Finch could choke out, ducking his head under John’s chin and just settling there, letting his curious fingers roam across tanned skin – desperately trying to relax. John hummed and wrapped his arms around Harold’s body again, a hand resting on the back of his head, caressing it gently.

“I love you, Harold.” Reese whispered after a moment, and knew that Finch wouldn’t give him a straight answer, but he could tell. He could tell by the way Harold tightened his hold, and tears stained his bare chest.

Because they both knew that Finch was trying to lower his walls, and let John in... but that'd take time. Finch loved him, in his own, closed off and careful way. And John would take that love, even if it was all he ever got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray~!


End file.
